


Redamancy

by GoldExperience



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, i feel like people needed something happy after the new chapter, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldExperience/pseuds/GoldExperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love returned in full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off a post v14 au i have, wHICH I STARTED WRITING LITERALLY JUST BEFORE CHP 68 CAME OUT HOW DID I KNOW  
> anyways i was sobbing about it and wanted to make a little something to lighten things a bit, if you guys wanna see more from this au/other things please comment and tell me! or if you have any questions, ill be happy to answer! constructive criticism is also always welcome.

The sky was a dark blue, no clouds were in sight, and bright stars twinkled almost dully in comparison to the flashy buildings. Though it was getting late, the city was lively and bright with lights and ads, as if nothing had happened. The previous gore and death littering the area near where the pair was strolling was washed away. Life had to move on, obviously, but it was shocking just how fast the city could forget about it.

It had been 3 weeks since the Anteiku raid, and Kaneki desperately needed to get out of the house. It wasn't that Hide was a nuisance, more so that being cooped up for so long just focusing on rehabilitation took its toll on him. After passing out in the sewers, Hide ended up escaping the scene with him unscathed. Directly following his waking up in the other boys home, he was immediately treated with love and affection. The irony of the situation was quite comedic to Kaneki. All he wanted to do was aid his friends and yet here he was, in the hands of someone he was trying to protect the whole time. At first, Kaneki didn't want help, he wanted to leave, to make sure everyone was alright, he was completely out of sorts. But after he expressed this to Hide, he saw something he almost never saw on his best friends face: Fear. This alone is what convinced him to stay, and Hide promised he would help him.

He shook those thoughts away, focusing on now, rather than dwelling on earlier. He looked to the right of him, seeing his best friend smiling absentmindedly, his messy hair partially covered his large honey colored eyes. Kaneki nudged him, signalling for Hide to pay attention to the smaller boy. He shook out of his daze and looked down, slightly surprised at the sudden action. Kaneki gave him a small smile, and delicately entwined his hand with the others. A touch of pink colored Hide's face as he reciprocated. They kept walking in a comfortable silence, feeling love radiating off each other. Kaneki truly appreciated moments like this, where they could act as they did what seemed like years ago. 

The trek back to Hide's (their? Kaneki wasn't sure if these arrangements were permanent) home was silent apart from a little small talk they shared. Kaneki half expected him to revert back to how he always is, loud, energetic, and goofy, but that never happened. Things have changed, and so have they. It would take them both a while to recover from all that ensued, but in the end, it would be okay. The feeling of their hands gently cradling each other was enough for them to stay positive for the future.

The house was now in view, marking an end to their walk. Kaneki felt refreshed, happy, and, for the first time in a long while, calm. He hoped Hide felt the same, but by the expression on his face, it was clear that he did. Somehow, though they hardly spoke, they felt closer to one another. Their love was growing more and more every day, it was only a matter of time before one confessed. Kaneki read the word for a situation like this in a book once. Redamancy, that was it, a love returned in full. As they made their way up the stairs to the front door, Hide stalled for a moment. Kaneki was about to question him, before he spun around and bent down to place a soft kiss to the smaller boys cheek. He froze for a moment, taken aback, and as suddenly as it happened, it was back to normal.  


He unlocked the door, and they were finally home.


End file.
